When Cerulean Meets Crimson
by tragedi origami
Summary: Brother complex? Sebastian? Oh, he's a possessive bastard, asal kau tahu, Ciel. /"Terima kasih banyak untuk morning kiss-nya."/"Tidak kusangka bokongmu suka sekali dengan sofa itu."/"I love you." LEMON AT 1.00 AM/AU, OOC/Sebastian x Ciel beware of HARDCORE YAOI dan GOMBAL! XD


**Hohoho, pasti gaada yang kangen sama gue /FA XD**

**By the way, I'm up to a new story! Maaf Author ga lanjutin Reverse. Author pikir itu ceritanya lame banget. Makanya, Author tinggalin. Maaf banget bagi yang udah nunggu-nunggu apdetannya! /gaada**

**Uhm, Lemon? Oh, itu disuruh sama temen Author XD sebenernya Author gak berani bikin yang Rated M, tapi ini hadiah untuk para fujoshi temen saya~ ****padahal tau sendiri Author masih kecil. D****an ini cuma oneshot, jadi Author bikin sekitar 2k-5k :3**

**Oh, and FYI, Author masih newbie dalam adegan Lemon. Bikinnya deg-degan, tangannya gemeteran. xD**

**Tapi Author mohon cerita yang satu ini bisa menutupi kesalahan Author. Happy reading!**

* * *

_**Brother complex?**_

_**Sebastian? **_**Oh, he's a possessive bastard**_**, asal kau tahu, Ciel.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**I do not own anything!**

**Humor/Romance/AU/OOC**

**Warning: CielxSebastian EXPLICIT lemon. Rated T nyenggol-nyenggol M.**

**Hate SebaCiel? Press "go back" button.**

* * *

**08.00 AM**

"Aniki, bantu aku mengerjakan PR matematika ini dong," pinta Ciel sambil menunjuk bukunya, tepatnya ke nomor yang ingin ia tanyakan. Sebastian tertawa kecil, memberi Ciel sedikit anggukan tanda setuju. "Di kamarku saja, tumben aku sedang baik padamu nih." goda si _raven_ sambil mencubit pipi halus Ciel, yang mendapat respon tamparan dan _blush _dari Ciel. Sebastian tertawa lepas.

"Aku tetap belum mendapatkan jatah _morning-kiss_ku, lho." godanya lagi, membuat Ciel ingin menimpuk wajah porselen Sebastian dengan buku matematika

yang ia pegang dan dengan bodohnya, Ciel lupa akan rahasia yang ia tulis di dalam buku itu dan main melemparnya. "Tenanglah, Ciel," disela tawanya Sebastian membuka buku lemparan Ciel. Mata Ciel melebar seukuran saringan teh yang biasa Sebastian gunakan untuk membuat Earl Grey untuk Ciel. Dengan cepat Ciel menyambar buku miliknya dan berteriak, "Privasi! Tidak boleh lihat!"

"Ciel, buku matematika mana yang ada privasinya," sangkal si _raven,_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ciel menaikkan buku yang telah berhasil ia rebut lebih keatas wajahnya. Yang terlihat sekarang mungkin hanya telinga Ciel yang memerah dan mata yang sepertinya tiba-tiba lebih tertarik pada vas bunga di tengah meja makan daripada melihat ke mata Sebastian. "Apa sih yang membuatmu seprotektif itu pada buku pelajaran matematika yang sangat kau benci?" tanyanya disela tawa, bertolak pinggang. "Sudahlah bantu saja aku." gerutu Ciel sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan kasar demi menutup rasa malunya agar tidak ketahuan Sebastian. Hatinya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang, dan dia pasti sudah jadi tomat sekarang.

Ciel melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu kamar Sebastian dan memutar knop pintunya. Satu detik setelah pintu kamar Sebastian dibuka, aroma _vanilla_ dan _cinnamon_.Terasa seperti memasuki sebuah toko roti, perut Ciel membiarkan suara tidak senonoh itu keluar dari perutnya, menandakan Ciel lapar. Sebuah tawa terdengar di ambang pintu. "Kau ingin _Gateau au Chocolat_? Akan kubuatkan setelah PR dan sarapanmu selesai, oke?" tawarnya. Ciel mengangguk dengan antusias. Sungguh, Sebastian itu seperti seorang koki. Ia bisa memasakkanmu apa saja, dan _dessert _buatan sang _raven-_lah yang Ciel puja. Dan Ciel akan melakukan apapun demi _dessert_ buatan Sebastian. Membebaskan dirinya dari _daydream _tentang _dessert_ buatan Sebastian, ia melangkah menuju karpet _fluffy_ yang ditengahnya ada _coffee table_ bundar.

"Jadi, kau mau tanya tentang apa?"

**OwO**

**10.24 AM**

Ciel cukup bersyukur karena PR nya tidak serumit yang ia pikir. Ia segera membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan beranjak pergi dari kamar hangat Sebastian. Namun, panggilan namanya membuat ia berhenti ditengah jalan. "Hei, Ciel, mau begadang tidak?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang ayah dan ibu pulang kapan?" tanya Ciel. "Apakah kau tidak ingat pelajaran Mr. Watson tentang '_jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan_'?" tanyanya, lebih ke menggoda. "Iya iya, terserah kau. Jadi, kau mau jawabanku apa tidak?" tanya Ciel lagi. "Jangan memperpanjang konversasi yang seharusnya pendek, Ciel," ujar Sebastian. Ciel tertawa. "Iya, aku ikut kau saja." Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar Sebastian terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang dibelakang pintu itu: Ciel.

"Kenapa? Kau rindu padaku? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?" goda si _raven_ yang mendapat air muka masam dari Ciel. Ciel berjalan menuju kasur Sebastian dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang selembut sutra itu. "Hei, ini masih jam 9. Kau bisa sakit kalau kebanyakan tidur." Sebastian memperingatkan. "Soal begadang—" Ciel mulai.

"—Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Ciel. "Hmm.. Mari kita lihat.. kita punya XBOX, PS4, PSP, dan film anime horror, romance, drama Boys—" kalimat Sebastian dihentikan oleh Ciel dengan lemparan bantal di wajah porselen Sebastian. Saat ia menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya, ia mendapati Ciel membanting pintu kamar mandi. "Ciel?" panggilnya yang mendapat respon barang jatuh. "Apa yang salah dengan Boys Before Flowers? Bukankah itu drama yang bagus?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Sementara Ciel, sedang mengatur jantungnya yang terasa akan keluar dari sangkarnya. Dia menuju cermin yang berada di atas wastafel, berfikir sebentar. **"Apa yang terjadi padaku sih.." **batin Ciel, membasahi wajahnya dengan air yang secara tidak sadar ia atur dengan suhu tinggi. Saat air menyentuh wajahnya, ia menjerit—memekik, lebih tepatnya.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" teriakan Ciel terasa mampu memecahkan kaca tetangga. "Itu teriakan Ciel atau perempuan yang dirampok? Sebaiknya aku cek dia." Sebastian beranjak ke kamar mandi, memutar knop pintu. Di saat inilah Ciel merutuki kebodohannya—ia tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Dengan cekatan ia terbang—berlari—ke arah _bathtub_, dan secara tidak sengaja tergelincir sabun yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Kepalanya hampir terbentur _bathtub_. Itu akan menjadi kecelakaan naas kalau tidak ada Sebastian yang mencegah hal itu terjadi. Tidak merasakan sakit, Ciel mendongak dan melihat wajah Sebastian hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya, dan tiba-tiba Ciel merasakan sesuatu yang halus di bibirnya—bibir sang _raven_.

**OwO**

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ciel untuk mencerna keadaan. Dan ketika Sebastian menggigit bibir bagian bawah Ciel sebagai permintaan masuk, Ciel tersadar apa yang sedang Sebastian lakukan. Ciel hendak berteriak memprotes, dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membuka bibir yang sedang dilumat oleh kakaknya. Sebastian, sebagai kakak yang _baik_, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melakukan penyerangan lebih lanjut. Sambari menekan kepala adiknya ke wajahnya, dia memasukkan lidahnya, berperang untuk dominasi. Dan tentu saja, sebagai kakak atletik, melawan adik yang lembeknya seperti kertas basah pasti menang. Belum merasa puas, Sebastian memainkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi milik Ciel. Jika Sebastian merasa _turned on_, maka Ciel pun juga. Dua insan itu saling bertukar saliva dengan tempo normal hingga Ciel meneteskan air mata dan mendesah—entah karena merasa terlalu nikmat atau apa—yang berhasil membuat Sebastian kesakitan sambil menahan "bagian bawah"nya menggunakan tangan yang bebas. Sebastian makin menekan kepala Ciel. Ciel sudah berpikir diluar kepala sekarang, berdasarkan apa yang saat ini dilakukan Sebastian padanya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sebastian sudah merasa sangat puas menyerang adiknya dan melepaskan ciumannya, menyisakan segaris tipis _saliva_ menggantung di ujung bibir keduanya dan putus ketika Sebastian menjauhkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk _morning kiss_-nya. Kau sudah sangat berbakat melakukannya yah? Aku hampir lepas kendali. Dasar adik yang nakal," goda Sebastian sesuai fakta. Muka Ciel berubah warna semerah tomat, entah ia bisa memandang _orb crimson _Sebastian lebih lama lagi atau tidak. Ciel melipat kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di kakinya. "Aku ada di dapur kalau kau butuh aku. Jangan berlama-lama di kamar mandi," lalu Sebastian pergi keluar dari kamar mandi itu, meninggalkan Ciel yang perasaannya tidak terdefinisikan lagi. Bukannya Ciel membenci Sebastian atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, malah sebaliknya. Dan Ciel yang keras kepala berusaha menolak fakta itu.

**"Apa-apaan dia!" **teriaknya dalam hati. "_Morning kiss _apanya!?" gerutunya antara marah, senang dan malu sambil memegangi mulutnya, tidak percaya akan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. "Dia mengambil semua oksigenku! Apakah dia lupa akan asmaku?!" jeritnya, terengah-engah. "Dan apa itu BL? Dia menawariku menonton dua manusia homo?!" setelah teriakannya yang itu, dia menyadari bahwa ia tidak ada bedanya dengan 'manusia homo' dalam drama BL yang Ciel kira Sebastian tawari. "Ah! Terserah! Aku akan baca buku saja!" gerutu Ciel, membuat muka masam sambari keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang baca dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

**OwO**

**11.01 AM**

Sebastian sudah hampir selesai membuat _Gateau au Chocolat_. Sekarang, ia sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya tempat Ciel dan dirinya bertukar saliva beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebastian masih setia menyentuh bibirnya yang telah melumat bibir milik adiknya. Rasanya masih terasa, bibir Ciel sangat halus. Terlalu nikmat. Dia tersenyum, merasa bangga dengan usahanya untuk memiliki Ciel, persetan dengan gay, dia tetap mencintai adiknya. Jika sudah menaruh hati pada sesuatu, manusia pasti akan berusaha untuk meraihnya bagaimanapun caranya, kan?

Lupakan insiden barusan. Sebastian telah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu hanya untuk melihat selimut yang tadinya tertata rapi berserakan di lantai dan lampu belajar di atas meja belajarnya jatuh. Sebastian mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang menahan gelak tawa yang datang, lalu berlalu ke markas dimana adiknya pasti mengunci diri: ruang baca.

"Hei, Ciel," panggil Sebastian sebelum melanjutkan untuk mengambil langkahnya masuk ke ruang baca yang berkarpet krem. Sebastian melirik sofa merah yang terisi manusia mungil yang sedang tertidur. "Dasar putri tidur," gumam Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Ciel yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Sebastian telah melakukan beberapa usaha untuk membangunkan Ciel, tapi dia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Ciel. Sebastian segera melipat tangannya, membentuk gaya berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian senyum merambat sampai ke pipi porselen Sebastian.

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Sebastian.

Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ciel dan membisikkan, **"Oh, ya ampun, apakah aku terlalu kasar kemarin malam?"**

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Ciel membelalakkan matanya dan melompat keluar dari sofa. Berterimakasih lah kau pada Sebastian, Ciel, karena jikalau dia tidak ada kau mungkin sudah mengidap gegar otak sedari tadi.

"Apa-apaan, Sebastian?!" teriak Ciel yang dibalas oleh senyum _trademark_ milik Sebastian. "Hei, putri tidur, aku telah selesai membuat _cake_ yang kujanjikan," ujar Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel agar Ciel bangkit dari duduk. "_Cake _itu adalah ganti _petit fours_ yang biasanya kusajikan saat _elevenses—_Ciel?" Sebastian mengayunkan tangannya di depan mata Ciel.

"Hei, bangun."

Ciel tidak dapat berhenti memandangi _orb crimson_ milik kakaknya yang mengikuti warna ayah mereka—jauh lebih berarti daripada iris safir miliknya sendiri.

"Kalau kau belum terbiasa, aku akan menurunkan tempony—" kalimat itu membuat Sebastian mendapat hadiah tamparan dari Ciel yang sedang nge-_blush_ dengan parahnya. Sadar Sebastian memandanginya, Ciel dengan cepat menutup kedua telinganya dari kalimat-kalimat vulgar lainnya yang mungkin dapat dikeluarkan oleh _pervert_ di depannya ini.

"DIAM! Kita tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'!"

"Hahaha, aku cuma bercanda. Nah, ayo ikut aku ke _gazebo._" ajak Sebastian.

**OwO**

"Hah? Katamu tidak ada _petit fours_?" tanya Ciel, memandangi etalase kue yang mungil berisi _petit fours_. "Aku tidak bilang tidak menyajikannya, aku bilang _cake-_mu itu sebagai ganti _petit fours_,"

"Huff, terserahlah."

Setelah beberapa sendok kue _gateau au chocolat_, Ciel menoleh ke arah sang _raven_. "Eh?"

"Apakah kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain memandangiku memakan kue? Itu lumayan mengganggu." protes Ciel. Raut wajah Sebastian berubah.

"Jadi Ciel tidak mau kakak disini?"

"Tidak tidak! Bukan itu m—ARGH!"

Sebastian menyungging senyum. "Kau mau bertanya aku ikut elevenses atau tidak?" tanyanya disela tawanya.

"B-bukan itu.. a—" kata-kata Ciel dipotong oleh jawaban Sebastian, "Aku makan _petit fours_ sambil memandangimu, kok," ujar Sebastian sambil menggigit salah satu kue _petit fours._ "Rasanya manis. Seperti orang yang berada di depanku sekarang."

Aktivitas makan kue Ciel terhenti sementara.

Potongan kue itu jatuh ke piring Ciel.

"..." dengan perlahan Ciel meletakkan garpu yang ia pegang disebelah piring _cake_, meraih untuk teh Ceylon yang Sebastian siapkan untuk _elevenses, _lalu meneguk perlahan.

"Ciel? Ada yang salah?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku yakin aku tidak salah membedakan garam dengan gula, jadi, apa yang salah?"

Ciel hanya diam, memandangi taplak meja berwarna putih salju itu. Saking teralihkannya penglihatannya akan Sebastian, ia tidak sadar Sebastian berjalan memotong kue _gateau au chocolat_-nya dan memakannya. "Ini enak, tapi mungkin lebih enak lagi kalau—" Sebastian mengangkat dagu Ciel dangan jemarinya yang lentik. "—begini." Tanpa Ciel dapat memprotes, bibir Sebastian telah membuat koneksi dengan bibirnya. Sebastian mendorong kue itu masuk ke dalam mulut Ciel dan tidak melepasnya hingga Ciel menelannya. "—kup—bas—" engah Ciel di sela cumbuannya.

"Hah? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian setelah melepas ciumannya. "Cukup! Sebastian!" teriak Ciel sambil mengangkat lengannya untuk menghentikan aksi brutal Sebastian. Namun, Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku masih belum puas." ucapnya, tidak koheren.

"Hah?"

"Tidak, tidak apa." **kau juga akan tahu nanti.**

**OwO**

**11.58 AM**

"Ciel, makan siang hari ini—" tanya Sebastian. Ya, Sebastian bisa menjadi ganti koki kediaman mereka sendiri. Apa salahnya memakan masakan bintang lima dengan percuma? "—_Rolled Cabbage_ dan_ potato mint salad_." Ciel menggerakkan kedua bola matanya yang tadinya terkunci pada buku novel Poe.

"Apa? Oh, jangan bercanda! Kau tahu aku tidak suka sayuran!" protes Ciel. "Ciel, kau mungkin tidak perlu sayur, tapi tubuhmu membutuhkannya.. Pantas saja kesehatanmu parah begitu, kau jarang makan sayur kan?" ucap Sebastian jengkel. "Aku akan tetap memaksamu makan meski kau tidak menyukainya." Ciel menggerutu, menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak!" teriak Ciel, cukup membuat Sebastian _sedikit_ iba padanya. "Aku janji tidak akan mengerjaimu dengan terung lagi." lanjut Sebastian. "Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

"Oh? Kakakmu sendiri?"

"Iya! Huh." seru Ciel, jengkel.

"Berarti tidak ada _dessert_ untukmu nanti malam—"

"APA?!"

"—dan untuk—"

"Berhenti Sebastian! Iya-iya aku setuju pada menu makan siangnya!"

Namun sepertinya telinga Sebastian telah menunjuk ke arah OFF untuk Ciel—

"—seminggu kedepan." ujarnya.

Dan sepertinya kepanikan Ciel berubah jadi kemarahan.

"SEBASTIAN!"

**OwO**

**12.27 PM**

Sebastian telah selesai membuat _lunch_ untuk dia dan Ciel. Sang _raven_ tentu saja sudah punya ide sendiri bagaimana cara supaya Ciel memakan makanannya. Tapi sebelum itu, Sebastian perlu menyeret Ciel ke _dining room._ Ciel yang notabene nya _tsundere_, pasti akan menyangkal apapun yang sesuai fakta. Sebastian terkekeh, sebelum membuka pintu ruang baca dimana Ciel biasa menyendiri. "Ah,"

"Tidak kusangka bokongmu suka sekali dengan sofa itu." ejek Sebastian. Ciel merengut.

"Cih! Aku tetap tidak mau makan _lunch _nya! Aku tidak suka sayur!" Ciel meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Ciel, tidak baik meninggikan nada suara kepada yang lebih tua,"

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu!"

"Oh?"

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yah, tidak ada _dessert _dalam dua minggu cukup buatku untuk istirahat mem—"

"IYA IYA AKU AKAN MAKAN!" jerit Ciel yang mendapat respon senyuman mesum _trademark_ sang _raven_. Oh, betapa senangnya Sebastian mengusili adiknya itu.

**OwO**

**12.30 PM**

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Sebastian menghidangkan _lunch_ untuk dirinya dan Ciel. 10 detik berlalu, namun terasa seperti selamanya bagi Ciel. _Orb crimson _Sebastian mengarah pada _orb cerulean _milik Ciel.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak suka kubis.." jawab Ciel sambil memainkan _mayonnaise _dengan garpunya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Aku.."

"Ya?" Sebastian mulai mengambil tindakan.

"A.. Aku—" merasa pencahayaan yang berada di sekitar penglihatannya meredup, ia hendak menoleh kepada pengganggu yang sudah berani menutupinya, namun ia malah mempertemukan dirinya sendiri dengan _checkmate_.

Sebastian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ciel, dan menggigit bibir bawah Ciel. Ciel yang sudah pernah melakukannya menolak untuk membuka mulutnya. Namun, seiring bertambahnya tekanan dari gigi Sebastian membuat Ciel dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya karena merasa sakit. Sebastian yang melihat Ciel menutup matanya segera mendorong kubis berlumuri sedikit _mayonnaise_ yang baru saja ia makan ke dalam rongga mulut Ciel, dan tidak berniat melepaskannya sebelum Ciel mengunyah dan mencerna makanan hasil tangannya tersebut.

"..Nh...ng—nhh!"

Rupanya Ciel tetap teguh pendirian. Ia tidak ingin menelan makanan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Sebastian melalui mulutnya itu. "Hmn," Sebastian bergumam dan sang _raven_ mendorong kepalanya ke arah Ciel, dan memasukkan lidahnya yang seharusnya tidak bermain. Bertarung untuk dominasi, Ciel tak mau kalah. Ia sempat bertahan 3 menit melawan Sebastian, meski yang menang tetaplah sang _raven_.

"Ngh! n-ngh!" Sebastian menyadari dari desahan Ciel bahwa dia telah sampai ke ambang batas pernapasannya dan membutuhkan oksigen, dan melepas ciuman—suapan—nya dari mulut Ciel.

"Haahh—hah—" Ciel mengumpulkan oksigen dengan susah payah, terengah-engah untuk beberapa menit.

"—k-kau gila, S-Sebastian!" teriaknya. "T-Tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"—i-itu enak.." kata Ciel sejujurnya.

**Ambigu. **"Bibirku atau kubisnya?" tanya Sebastian setengah bercanda. "Tapi bibirku memang enak, sih,"

Mendengar perkataan Sebastian, wajah Ciel langsung merona merah. Entah semerah tomat atau apel. Pokoknya sekarang ia tidak bisa menutup wajahnya dengan apapun lantaran tidak ada barang yang cocok sebagai penghalang wajahnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memberontak, dengan cara menggeser kursi yang ia duduki dengan kasar dan berlari keluar _dining room._ Sebastian tersenyum lebar, berhasil mendapatkan ciuman untuk ketiga kalinya dalam sehari. Tapi, permasalahannya adalah Sebastian _belum_ puas. Sebastian menahan nafsunya dengan susah payah untuk tidak menodainya, hanya menandainya bahwa Ciel miliknya.

Kembali ke prespektif Ciel. Dia masih terengah-engah lantaran serangan sang _raven_ barusan dan refleks lari dari ruang makan tadi. Ciel berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, "Ini yang gila aku apa dia sih?" dan merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk, hendak tidur siang.

**OwO**

**6.45 PM**

"Ciel."

Tidak ada respon. Sebastian mengumbar senyum, mengalihkan matanya dari kelopak mata yang menutup kedua iris safir milik adiknya ke mulut yang dirasanya selembut sutra. Lebih, mungkin. Hal ini membuat sang _raven_ meremat tangannya sendiri, mencoba menahan nafsu untuk melumat bibir adiknya itu. Beruntunglah Sebastian, ia cukup mempunyai iman yang kuat untuk menunggu sampai tengah malam, dimana ia bisa memiliki Ciel secara keseluruhan.

"Ciel, bangun, Ciel."

Ciel mengangkat tubuhnya pelan-pelan, dan melompat. Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya membangunkannya dengan cara yang tidak senonoh. Masa' ada kakak LAKI-LAKI membangunkan adik LAKI-LAKInya dengan membisikkan sesuatu yang vulgar?

"Ciel, _dinner_ telah kusiapkan. _Milk Risotto_ dengan tiga macam jamur, daging babi, dan wine Pot-au-Feu." senyum Sebastian sambari memberikan Ciel teh. "Ini, _chamomile tea._" Ciel menerimanya dan menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Setelah dikiranya cukup, ia meletakkan gelas yang masih terisi setengah di _end-table _kasurnya. "Apakah aku akan dapat _gateau chocolat_ lagi?" tanya Ciel, tapi lebih menjurus ke 'meminta'.

"Maaf Ciel, tapi kau tidak boleh memakan _cake_ terlalu banyak."

"Tapi aku baru makan sepotong pada saat _elevenses_!"

"Makanan penutup untuk _dinner _nanti adalah _Apricot _dan_ Green Tea Mille Feuille_. Dan, kau harus berhenti mengambil _wine_ ayah secara diam-diam. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu itu,"

"Hmn, tidak buruk. Terserahlah, aku lebih memilih teh, kok." ujar Ciel. "Kalau setiap harinya seperti ini sih aku tidak memerlukan koki untuk menyiapkan _breakfast, lunch _maupun _dinner._" kata Ciel sarkas. Sebastian tertawa. "Dan lebih sedikit kemungkinan mereka untuk meracuniku."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku tidak mungkin meracunimu?"

"Jangan membuatku takut, Sebastian. Jika kau ketahuan memasukkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas aku tidak akan pernah makan lagi!" teriak Ciel, membuat Sebastian semakin ingin mengusilinya.

"Oh? Baiklah. Bebanku berkurang untuk besok." balas Sebastian, memutar badannya untuk bergerak menuju ruang makan. Ciel terlihat salah tingkah, dan Sebastian suka itu.

"SEBASTIAAAAAN!" dengan teriakan Ciel itu, Sebastian pergi menjauh dari Ciel, menyungging senyum puas.

**OwO**

**7.32 PM**

**"Oh, tumben sekali Sebastian tidak menciumku tadi," **batin Ciel. Sekarang Sebastian dan Ciel sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Ciel menunggu Sebastian merapikan _dining room_ yang baru saja digunakan mereka berdua. Sangat rajin, memang, padahal mereka sudah punya _butler_ sendiri.

Untuk membunuh waktu, Ciel membaca buku yang tadi ia bawa dari ruang baca. Baru saja ia membuka _hardcover _buku tersebut, Sebastian mengecupnya di pipi, menyebabkan semburat merah terbentuk di kedua pipi porselen Ciel. Entah Sebastian bisa membaca pikiran orang lain atau tidak, Ciel tidak peduli lagi. Ciel yang notabene nya mempunyai rasa gengsi yang kelewat tinggi mustahil tidak merasa ingin mati karena malu.

"Apakah itu perlu?!" protesnya disela malu-malunya. Ciel menghadang penglihatan Sebastian dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengan _sweater_ yang kebesaran yang selalu ia kenakan. Baru kali ini ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada buku _hardcover_ yang membuatnya _caught off-guard_.

Sebastian berlagak seperti tidak ada yang telah terjadi, membuat Ciel agak sedih.

**Dia serius menyukaiku apa hanya mengusiliku?**

Dan pikirannya sendirilah yang membuatnya makin sedih. Ternyata, Ciel memang menyukai Sebastian. "Hei, ada apa? Jangan buat muka masam seperti itu. Kau jadi jelek kalau begitu, tahu?" ucapan Sebastian berhasil membentuk kurva di bibir Ciel, namun itu tidak bertahan lama. "Kau mau membeli _snack_ untuk kita cemili nanti malam?" tanya Sebastian.

"Jadi kau serius tentang begadang itu?"

"Aku selalu serius—"

"Ah, tidak. Apa kau masih ingat memberiku kado sebuah katak yang diberi pita? Kau janji akan memberikanku anak anjing." sembur Ciel.

"—Demi Tuhan, Ciel, itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Dan sejak itu aku tidak bisa mengkualifikasimu sebagai kakak yang dapat dipercaya."

"..."

Ciel jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Entah karena Ciel yang tolol atau Sebastian yang tolol—

—dan mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang menyakitkan.

**OwO**

"Ciel," panggil Sebastian. Ciel menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya apa yang mau Sebastian katakan. "Kau mau _marshmallow _ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjukkan sebungkus _marshmallow_ besar berwarna ungu. Ciel bisa tebak rasa _marshmallow _yang sedang Sebastian pegang. "Yeah. Kurasa itu cocok." balas Ciel. Sebastian memasukkan plastik ungu besar itu kedalam troli.

Disaat Ciel ingin mengambil permen loli berwarna biru, Sebastian angkat bicara. "Ciel, kau tidak perlu itu. Kalau kau perlu makanan manis, aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak, ah."

"Ada apa dengan kata-kata 'ah'?" tanya Sebastian jengkel. **"S****ebastian bisa jengkel** **juga,"** batin Ciel, tersenyum karena keberhasilannya membalas perlakuan Sebastian.

"Kau akan memakan waktu lama kalau aku sampai menginginkan sesuatu yang manis—"

"Oh, rupanya kau ingin bersamaku lebih lama ya?" ejek Sebastian tanpa nada sarkastik.

Ciel membatu. Dan ia tiba-tiba lupa pada hatinya yang sudah ditaruh di permen loli.

**Checkmate, kawan.**

**OwO**

**7.58 PM**

Ciel telah selesai memasukkan biji jagung ke dalam panci. "Yup, sekarang tinggal tunggu jadi." dengan itu Ciel melangkah keluar dari dapur, menuju ke kamar Sebastian yang telah berubah mirip seperti diskotik untuk begadang nanti.

"Ciel, mandi bersama yuk." Ciel langsung mati rasa. **Mandi bersama, katanya?** "APA?! Jangan gila!" teriak Ciel, merona malu. "Hum, ayolah, Ciel, kau sudah sering mandi bersama denganku saat kau masih kecil," pinta Sebastian. "Apakah kau tidak bisa memberikan sekali saja kesempatan pada kakakmu ini?"

**Oh, Sebastian, kau tidak perlu membuat muka yang imut juga Ciel pasti akan jatuh padamu.**

Sebastian meninggalkan Ciel untuk menjawab jawabannya, dan mengambil baju ganti untuknya mandi. Namun, setelah persiapan mandinya telah diambil semua, sang _raven _malah meninggalkan Ciel yang sebenarnya menginginkan dia dan Sebastian mandi bersama—

—secara refleks ia mengekor Sebastian yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandinya, ragu karena takut Sebastian marah padanya karena akan mengganggu privasi membersihkan dirinya. Namun, Ciel tidak akan menolak pernyataan Sebastian barusan. Dia memang sudah lama menjauh dari Sebastian lantaran usia yang semakin bertambah, membuat keduanya sadar bahwa hidup bukanlah main main lagi.

Ciel menelan ludah. Mengetuk pintunya pelan-pelan supaya Sebastian tahu ia akan masuk. Membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak dikunci itu, Ciel menatap—tidak sengaja—tubuh _topless_ Sebastian yang sedang duduk di _bathtub_. Untung saja Sebastian masih memakai celananya, mungkin dia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini jika terjadi.

"Ah, Ciel?"

Ciel membeku. Baru kali ini dia menginginkan untuk tidak mempunyai muka. Parahnya lagi, matanya berkhianat, mereka masih saja menatap dada bidang Sebastian yang seputih pualam itu. "Ciel, menatap orang lain itu tidak sopan, jadi,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau langsung masuk saja ke _bathtub_ bersamaku?" Ciel menemukan karpet di depan pintu kamar mandinya lebih menarik daripada Sebastian.

Sebastian menghela napas sambil menyungging senyum, lalu menarik lengan Ciel dan membuatnya terjun ke dalam _bathtub_. Kini busana Ciel basah kuyup. "Kukira fakta tadi akan membuatmu marah padaku,"

"..."

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Ciel, Sebastian meremas baju Ciel dan menariknya keatas, membuat si kelabu agak syok. Ciel membutuhkan setidaknya tiga detik untuk mencerna apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya, dan sibuk untuk menutupi badan mungilnya itu. "Sebastian?!" Ciel mendesis, agar memberi efek seakan ia tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu. Namun rona merah di wajahnya tidak membuat fakta runtuh dalam seketika.

"Ah~ Wajahmu memang yang terbaik." ujar Sebastian. Ia melancarkan pergerakan tangannya menuju pipi porselen Ciel, mengelusnya dengan penuh perhatian. Ciel melongo. Apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin—

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." dan Ciel sempat kaget saat telapak tangan kakaknya menjelajahi bagian privasi Ciel, mengelus dan meremasnya. "—Ahn!"

"Seb—ah~" Ciel merasakan sesuatu akan meledak dari dalam tubuhnya dan—

—Ciel klimaks untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah pubernya.

"Oh my, Ciel, apakah itu terlalu kasar untukmu?" dan Ciel benar-benar tidak berani memandang wajah Sebastian kali ini.

**OwO**

**8.10 PM**

Dua orang yang telah menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi akhirnya keluar dan memulai acara mereka. Tidak dijadwalkan, sih, tapi apa daya bila dua remaja sudah menguasai sebuah rumah yang dititipkan orang tua mereka?

"Kau mau menonton apa?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel yang sedang duduk di kasur menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Terserah kau."

"_Barbie_?" ejek Sebastian.

"Apa kau gila?"

"Apa bertanya padamu termasuk hal yang gila?"

Ciel mengumbar senyum kemenangan. "Kau tidak boleh menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hal itu tidak berlaku padaku."

"Mengapa demikian?"

"Karena aku jauh lebih terlatih darimu."

"Oh ya? Buktikan. "Apa yang akan kau tonton"?"

"Apakah kau sudah mengecek _popcorn_nya?"

Ciel menepuk jidatnya, dan berlari secepat mungkin ke dapur. **Sialan,** memang.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan Sebastian yang sibuk mencari _movies_ yang pas untuk malam _Halloween_. Ia juga bisa menakut-nakuti Ciel. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sebastian diketuk, membuat Sebastian tersadar dari rencananya itu. Ciel membuka pintu dengan wajah masam dan tangannya yang membawa satu _bucket_ _popcorn. _Sebastian tertawa lepas. "Hei! beruntunglah kau, _popcorn_nya tidak gosong!" pekik Ciel, dan membuat Sebastian menjatuhkan dirinya dan tertawa sampai butiran air mata keluar dari matanya.  


"Sampai kapanpun—buh—kau adikku, oke?" ujarnya disela tawanya. Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau menang kali ini, Tuan Pintar!"

**OwO**

**12.56 PM**

Ciel dan Sebastian telah menghabiskan satu jam dengan menonton _The Cabin in The Woods—_yang menurut Ciel aneh lantaran otaknya yang tidak dapat mencerna apapun yang cerita tersebut telah berikan, namun Sebastian sempat saja menakut-nakuti Ciel. Film itu menggabungkan genre _horror _dan komedi disaat yang bersamaan, membuat sang penonton memuji sang penulis film tersebut atas kepintarannya tingkat dewa.

Mungkin julukan "Tuan Pintar" memang sepada untuk Sebastian, karena Sebastian tentu mengerti. Dia bahkan tertawa pada saat yang harusnya berteriak, dan sesekali menutup mulutnya untuk menahan jeritannya saat _jumpscares_ datang. Alhasil, _popcorn_ ludes dimakan oleh Sebastian. Dan sisa waktu hingga pukul 12.44 PM mereka habiskan bermain XBOX, PS4 dan Wii.

**1.00 AM**

Jujur, Ciel tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Ia malah sangat bersemangat di waktu-waktu yang seharusnya menghasutnya untuk tidur. Namun semangat itu sirna seketika ketika Sebastian menarik piyama Ciel dan mendorongnya kasar ke kasur.

"Sebastian, ap—" oh, kalian tentu masih ingat keinginan Sebastian. _Dia masih _belum _puas_. Oh, Ciel, babak pertama baru dimulai.

Sebastian memfokuskan dirinya untuk melumat bibir Ciel. Ciel membelalakkan matanya, tidak menduga Sebastian akan menyerang. Ciel yang menyukai permainan pun ikut dalam permainan yang dibuat Sebastian, dan bersumpah akan membuatnya menyesali permainannya sendiri. Baru saja Ciel ingin menggigit bibir bagian bawah Sebastian, sang _raven_ memasukkan lidahnya dan berperang untuk dominasi. Dengan lihai lidah Sebastian berdansa dengan lidah Ciel.

"M-mph! Mmn—" Ciel yang ingin balas dendam membuka kancing piyama Sebastian, dan kesalahan Ciel adalah membuat gairah sang _raven _makin terbakar—atau sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahan; lebih ke kesengajaan. Sebastian sudah tidak perlu menahan hasratnya untuk memakan Ciel; jika ia bisa lakukan sekarang, ia akan melakukannya detik ini juga.

Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya, tidak dihiraukannya ceceran _saliva _miliknya dan Ciel, dan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan ke leher—membuat _kissmark_ di leher Ciel. Rupanya Ciel sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman Sebastian, sehingga ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan oksigennya.

"Hn!" rintih Ciel. "Santailah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu untuk hal yang negatif, _love._"

**Love?**

**Tunggu. Jadi?**

**Dia—**

Pikirannya terputus saat Sebastian mulai melucuti busana yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Namun, piyamanya adalah _nightgown_, jadi melucuti baju Ciel merupakan hal yang mudah bagi Sebastian. Ciel merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Tapi ia tetap berniat untuk tidak kalah dalam permainan konyol kakaknya ini.

"Ah~" Sebastian mulai menjilati dua tonjolan di dada Ciel. Jika bagian kanan ia jilat, maka bagian kiri ia putar. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka benar-benar menjadi keras. Setelah dikiranya cukup, Sebastian kembali menjelajahi badan Ciel. Ciel tersadar apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan setelah ini, membuatnya malu dan membuat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Sebastian memulainya dari dada, perut, hingga bagian privasi Ciel. Sebastian mendongak, membuat Ciel agak kecewa karena Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" ah, padahal suasana sudah semakin menarik sekarang, dan, jujur, Ciel menikmatinya—

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Eh?"

"Aku terima itu sebagai 'ya'." Sebastian langsung membuka tiga kancing yang tersisa di baju Ciel. Ciel syok, lalu langsung menutup bagian privasinya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

"Oh, kukira kau siap? Tenang saja, aku bukan orang seasing itu untuk ditakuti." Sebastian pun mulai memindahkan kedua tangan Ciel dengan perlahan, tidak menginginkan adiknya mendapat trauma dan bunuh diri. Setelah sepenuhnya melihat bagian privasi Ciel, Sebastian mulai menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ah—" Sebastian mengumbar senyum lebar. **Ciel mulai terbawa suasana kembali.** Ia mulai memainkannya, mulai dari meremasnya, menggerakkannya kesana-kemari—

"Oh my, imut seperti pemiliknya~" Sebastian mulai menjilatnya. Ciel membuat suara erangan disertakan nafas yang memburu, yang hanya membuat gairah Sebastian tambah terbakar. "Oh, Ciel~" Sebastian memang belum membuka celana piyama miliknya, tapi kalian dapat melihat tonjolan yang kentara disana.

Ciel menahan klimaksnya yang datang. Rongga mulut Sebastian sudah cukup hangat—panas, malah. Dan sekarang kedua tangan Ciel sekarang meremat rambut Sebastian, yang sekarang sudah tidak terdefinisikan bentuknya. Yang membuat Ciel kecewa adalah Sebastian melepas mulutnya dari benda pribadi Ciel—menyisakan sebenang _saliva_ Sebastian yang bercampur _pre-come_ milik Ciel.

"Ciel, kau tidak perlu menahannya, kau tahu. Aku tahu itu sakit."

Mendengar celetukkan Sebastian, nafas Ciel tambah memburu dan pipinya diwarnai rona merah, namun Ciel hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ah~ Ciel memang yang terimut.

Ciel merasa terhina, sekaligus merasa senang karena kakaknya tidak sekasar yang ia kira. Namun, sebelum Ciel sempat membalas Sebastian, sang _raven_ kembali mengulum kejantanan Ciel.

"Ah—ahn~ Akh— Seba—"

**Oh, dia memanggil namanya.**

Dan dengan itu Ciel meledak. Sebastian dengan sigap menelan semua cairan hangat milik Ciel, tidak dibiarkannya menetes sebutirpun.

"Aah~ Haah.. hah.."

"Hmn~ manis seperti pemiliknya~" kata-kata Sebastian tidak direspon Ciel lantaran Ciel yang tergolek lemah setelah dua kali klimaks dalam sehari. Sebastian mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memasukan jari tengah dan hari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Ciel. Ciel yang kehilangan akal sehat berpikirnya hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Sebastian lakukan. Setelah dikiranya cukup, Sebastian menarik kedua jarinya keluar dari mulut Ciel, dan si kelabu baru mendapat kesadarannya kembali saat Sebastian menyerang area bawahnya.

Sebastian terus melesakkan kedua jarinya masuk, namun berhenti saat erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Ciel. Sungguh, Sebastian membuatnya tak waras; gila. Kehilangan akal sehatnya, membuat dirinya dikontrol.

"Sa-sakit.."

"Tenang saja, nanti juga tidak akan sakit." Sebastian membuat gerakan menggunting, dan menambah jarinya menjadi 3. Ciel menjerit. Sebastian mengakali situasi agar Ciel tidak kesakitan dengan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Berkat itu, Ciel melupakan sakitnya untuk sesaat.

Sebastian sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan merubah posisi Ciel agar membelakanginya. Kali ini Ciel tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan sang _raven _lakukan, dia sudah pernah diajarkan tentang 'itu' oleh tutornya.

"AHH! Seb— Sebastian! Sa-sakit!" jerit Ciel saat sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan keras kembali mengoyak bagian bawahnya sekali lagi. Sebastian terus melesakkan miliknya ke lubang Ciel yang terasa sangat sempit tanpa menghiraukan jeritan yang dibuat Ciel karenanya.

"Seba-Sebastian... S-sakit.." isak Ciel sambil mencengkram piyama Sebastian dengan kuat.

"Ciel," panggilnya. Ciel mendongak dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, dan Sebastian kembali mengajak lidah Ciel berdansa. "Mmh.. Mngh~" dilihatnya Ciel kembali rileks, Sebastian mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan tanpa melepas cumbuannya.

"Ngh**—**" erangan Ciel kembali terdengar, namun ciuman panas mereka berdua sukses mengalihkan perhatian Ciel. Ketika erangan kenikmatan Ciel kembali terdengar, Sebastian baru berani melepas cumbuannya dan melihat ke wajah Ciel. Diciumnya ekor mata Ciel, menghilangkan air asin yang berada di sana.

Sebastian mempercepat temponya, dan kembali terdengar jeritan Ciel. Sebastian selalu menyeringai ketika ia mendengar jeritan kenikmatan Ciel—yang terdengar seperti lantunan melodi ditelinganya. Namun jeritan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi desahan dan mulut Ciel membentuk huruf 'O' di kala dirinya menyentuh titik kenikmatan pemuda—yang menyandang gelar 'adik'nya.

"Agh—Seba.. lebih c-cepat— akh!"

"Hmn." Sebastian pun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan tempo yang cepat, seperti yang diminta, plus melakukan serangan gerilya di bagian pribadi Ciel. Dengan lihai sang _raven_ menggerakkan benda pribadi Ciel bersamaan dengan gerakan maju-mundurnya. Tapi lubang Ciel tetaplah sempit bahkan setelah di, maka Sebastian butuh waktu untuk

Sekarang, seprei kasur mereka sudah hancur berantakan, basah tidak terbentuk. Untunglah orang tua mereka tidak dirumah, kalau mereka tidak sedang pergi mana mungkin insiden ini terjadi, ya kan? Oh, kau tahu apa? Persetan dengan seprei. Sebastian ingin memuaskan Ciel detik ini juga, dan begitu pula sebaliknya meskipun Ciel tidak akan terasa bagi Sebastian.

Sebastian makin mempercepat temponya maju-mundurnya, seiring dengan gerakan tangannya di daerah pribadi Ciel.

"S-Seba.. A-aku.." rintih Ciel.

"A-aku juga..." desis Sebastian, dan saling berseru ketika telah menuju puncak kenikmatan mereka—

Ciel merasakan bintang berkelap-kelip di matanya ketika cairan hangat Sebastian memenuhi tubuhnya, dan miliknya yang tertembak ke sprei kasur. Entah kenapa, Ciel merasa penuh—merasa bahwa cairan yang dikeluarkan Sebastian sudah _overload._

Hum, sepertinya mereka perlu bersih-bersih kamar setelah ini.

Setelah mereka tidur, _of course._

Sebastian merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kasurnya yang basah dan mengeluarkan dirinya dari Ciel. Oh, dia sudah sangat puas sekarang.

Ciel pun membalikkan badan, menatap satu sama lain. Sebastian memandang _orb cerulean_ milik Ciel yang kehilangan cahayanya lantaran lemas karena baru merasakan momen pertamanya melakukan satu ronde bersama Sebastian—

—kakaknya sendiri.

Sebastian pun merangkul Ciel ke dalam pelukan—tidak dipedulikannya busana mereka yang sudah basah dan lengket karena keringat dan sperma—dan mengelus rambut Ciel yang masih halus seperti biasanya, dan mengucapkan—

"I love you."

—kepada si kelabu yang telah tertidur. Sebastian menyungging senyum dan memeluknya lebih erat, berharap mereka tidak menjadi satu di pagi hari nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin!**

* * *

**YATTAAAA~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Temen Author sungguh sangat berisik minta di aplot. Karenanya, Author buru-buru nulis ini dan berharap batre laptop Author ga musnah. xD**

**Yah, karena Author masih newbie, Author mohon maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan kata atau kata yang ga berkenan /sesungguhnya semuanya ga berkenan :"**

**Dan ini unbetaed, karena yang nge-beta-in Author sendiri/o/ jadi maaf kalo ada typo atau tulisan yang ga dilanjutin.. XD  
**

**Author kira itu aja :D Terima kasih banget udah mau baca ^^)/**

**Sign,**

**Tragedi Origami.**


End file.
